rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Spelljammer
Spelljammer — сеттинг для второй редакции ролевой системы Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, разработанный TSR в 1989 году. С 1994 года официально не поддерживается. Сеттинг Spelljammer был одной из попыток объединить элементы уже существующих сеттингов в одну Мультивселенную. Между мирами, заключёнными в хрустальные сферы (crystal spheres), можно было путешествовать на кораблях с особыми устройствами— «волшебными кормилами» (spelljamming helms). Корабли, оборудованные такими устройствами, способны перемещаться по пространству не только внутри сферы, но и между ними. Каждый корабль обладает собственной плоскостью гравитации и атмосферой, благодаря чем у него могут быть открытые палубы. Межпланетные корабли больше похожи на морские корабли, животных или птиц, нежели на реально существующие космические аппараты. Spelljammer предоставлял единый способ попасть в любой из миров AD&D: Greyhawk, Dragonlance, Forgotten Realms и так далее. Но в отличие от Planescape, где этот способ представлял собой путешествия через порталы, в Spelljammer миры были заключены в хрустальные сферы, являющиеся естественными барьерами между несовместимыми мирами. Пространство между сферами заполнено . На космологию оказали большое влияние , множество идей пришли из произведений . В целом сеттинг сочетает в себе стили «меча и магии», стимпанка и космической оперы с духом и эпохи . Основные детали сеттинга Так называемые «волшебные кормила»— главная часть концепции сеттинга. Они обеспечивают перемещение в пределах Прайма для кораблей, которые иначе не были бы способны покинуть свои миры. Все корабли обладают достаточно большими размерами (длина вдоль одной из осей не меньше 25 футов), чтобы создавать собственную гравитацию. Обычно (хотя и не всегда (?)) эта гравитация сравнима с нормальным тяготением на планетах размера Земли и обеспечивает направление «вниз» наиболее удобным для гуманоидов образом. Перемещающиеся в космосе тела любого размера окутаны оболочкой пригодного для дыхания воздуха, который (в отличие от реального космоса) не рассеивается в пространстве. Но, как и в реальном мире, через определенный срок (обычно четыре месяца), воздух становится затхлым, а потом (еще через четыре месяца) и непригодным для дыхания. Миры, между которыми путешествуют корабли, заключены в хрустальные сферы (называемые также хрустальными оболочками). Каждая такая сфера заключает в себе целую планетную систему со своей звездой. Обычно (?) они имеют диаметр, вдвое превыщающий диаметр орбиты планеты, наиболее удалённой от центра системы. Поверхность сферы называется «стеной сферы» («sphere wall») и отделяет «дикий космос» («wildspace») внутри сферы от флогистона, заполняющего всё остальное пространство. Стены сфер неуязвимы ни для каких физических или магических воздействий. Корабли могут проходить через существующие в стенах отверстия— «порталы», которыми также пользуются обитающие в «диком космосе» существа. Порталы обладают различной степенью устойчивости и могут внезапно закрываться и открываться в разных местах стены. Их положение определяется специальными заклинаниями и магическими предметами. Существуют также заклинания, позволяющие открыть новый портал или закрыть существующий. Корабли и существа, проходящие через портал в момент его закрытия, рискуют погибнуть. Флогистон, называемый также «Потоком» или «Течением» («the Flow»), — это яркая, чрезвычайно легко воспламеняющася газообразная субстанция, заполняющая пространство между хрустальными сферами. Флогистон никаким образом не может проникнуть внутрь хрустальных сфер: ни естественным, ни искусственным путём, ни даже по воле богов. Во флогистоне существуют своеобразные «реки», движение по которым сильно уменьшает время, затрачиваемое на путешествие между сферами. Легендой сеттинга является корабль «Спеллджаммер» (The Spelljammer), давший название всему, что связано с космическими путешествиями. Это судно напоминает по форме огромного и несёт на спине целый город. Все путешественники через космос слышали о нём, но мало кто видел своими глазами. Согласно легендам, на «Спеллджаммере» нет капитана, и он бесцельно странствует сквозь космос. Расы, населяющие сеттинг, включают в себя людей, дварфов, эльфов, гномов-механиков, бехолдеров, арахноидных неоги, антропоморфных гиппопотамов гиффов, насекомоподобных три-кринов, космических орков, известных как «скро», слизнеподобных фалмадараата и других существ. Одной из ключевых рас Spelljammer являются иллитиды, но они отличаются от своих собратьев из Грейхока или Забытых Царств большей склонностью к торговле, нежели к порабощению других рас (эту нишу занимают неоги). Многие уникальные расы сеттинга были описаны в книгах серии «Monstrous Compendium», а позже вошли в другие монстрятники. История публикаций Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2 thumb|[[Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space. TSR, 1989.]] Первый сеттинговый продукт— коробка «Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space» (известна также как «Spelljammer boxed set») — был выпущена в 1989 г.«The History of TSR». Wizards of the Coast. Archived from the original on 2008-10-04. Retrieved 2005-08-20.Состоял из двух книг: «Concordance of Arcane Space», описывающей новые правила (есть русский перевод: «Арканный Космос»), и «Lorebook of the Void» («Кладезь знаний Пустоты», не переводилась), описывающей сам сеттинг. Там были разделы, описывающие хрустальные сферы существующих на тот момент сеттингов D&D: «Космос Королевств» (Realmspace) для Forgotten Realms, «Космос Кринна» (Krynnspace) для Dragonlance и «Серый Космос» (Greyspace) для Greyhawk (подробнее см. Список хрустальных сфер Spelljammer). В 1993 вместе с новой сферой «Космос Скопления» («Clusterspace») они были объединены в «Большую тройку и Астромир» («Big Three and Astromundi»). Появившиеся позже сеттинги Dark Sun и Ravenloft были в 1992 кратко описаны в «Полном справочнике космохода» (TSR 2130 CGR1). Еще более поздние сеттинги, вроде переконвертированной под AD&D2 Mystara или новых Birthright и Council of Wyrms в рамках чисто спеллджаммерских продуктов не описывались. Линейка изданий по Spelljammer включала в себя четыре коробочных набора: вышеупомянутый «Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space»Книга была удостоена премии «Origins Gamer’s Choice Awards» 1990 года в номинации «Лучшее приложение в жанре фэнтези». (Jeff Grubb, 1989), описывающая сеттинг и базовые правила для путешествия между хрустальными сферами; «Legend of Spelljammer» (Jeff Grubb, 1991), содержащая много сведений о легендарном корабле «Спеллджаммер»— фактически автономный подсеттинг; «The War Captain’s Companion» (Dale "Slade" Henson, 1992), расширяющий и дополняющий оригинальный набор (книга первая: «Руководство боевого капитана», переведено вступление и первая глава), содержащий краткое описание почти всех существующих на тот момент космических кораблей (книга вторая: «Руководство по распознанию судов», переведена полностью) и дополнение к игре BATTLESYSTEM, позволяющее проводить космические сражения (книга третья: «Сражение среди звезд», не переводилось); «The Astromundi Cluster» (Sam Witt, 1993) — игровая кампания. В дальнейшем линейка была расширена выпуском ряда дополнений. «Lost Ships» описывала новые виды кораблей-спеллджаммеров, новых монстров, завязки приключений и первые четыре космических навыка. «Practical Planetology» (ISBN 1-56076-134-2) описывала новые миры (по-моему, взятые из романов цикла «Cloakmaster») и водящихся на них существ. «The Rock of Bral» обеспечивала базу для партий приключенцев. «Realmspace», «Krynnspace» и «Greyspace» подробнее описывали три основных хрустальных сферы. Для сеттинга был также выпущен экран ведущего и два монстрятника в серии «Monstrous Compendium». Для игры предназначались приключения «Wildspace», «Skull & Crossbows», «Crystal Spheres», «Under the Dark Fist», «Goblins' Return», а также сборники и кампании «Heart of the Enemy» и «Space Lairs». В 1992 г. в серии «Handbook (?)» TSR выпустила «Complete Spacefarer’s Handbook». Dungeons & Dragons 3 После поглощения TSR компанией Wizards of the Coast работа над сеттингом Spelljammer была прекращена, и дальнейшее развитие сеттинга было предоставлено любителям— веб-сайт «Beyond the Moons» получил от WotC статус «официального». На этом сайте размещались материалы по сеттингу для AD&D и их конверсии под D&D 3. Spelljammer: Shadow of the Spider Moon В 2002 г. Paizo Publishing опубликовала в № 151 журнала «Polyhedron» (в составе № 92 журнала «Dungeon») новый материал по SpelljammerAndy Collins. «Spelljammer: Shadow of the Spider Moon». Polyhedron № 151 (май 2002), стр. 16-65.. В этой статье содержалась конверсия сеттинга под систему d20, включающая правила по спеллджаммингу, использование огнестрельного оружия, новые умения, фиты и престиж-классы. Монстры Spelljammer, такие как неоги и гиффы, не были включены, но статья рассказывала об использовании в сеттинге дроу, юань-ти и других рас из «Monster Manual». Конверсия гиффов, скро и других сеттингоспецифичных рас под D&D 3.5 была описана в статье «Races of Spelljammer», опубликованной в журнале «Dragon» № 339 (2006 г.). Dungeons & Dragons 4 Основные элементы сеттинга Spelljammer появились в книге «Manual of the Planes» для четвёртой редакции. Неоги описаны в виде монстров в «Monster Manual 2». Hackjammer В 2005 г. Kenzer & Co. выпустила «Hackjammer» (ISBN 1-59456-037-0) — приложение, конвертирующее Spelljammer под систему Hackmaster. Художественная литература По сеттингу Spelljammer было написано шесть романов, изданных TSR. Романы связаны между собой и образуют цикл «Владелец плаща» («The Cloakmaster Cycle»). Их главный герой— Телдин Мур (Teldin Moore), фермер с Кринна, который стал владельцем могущественного, но проклятого магического плаща. Это проклятие привело Мура в «дикий космос», а затем и в путешествие к другим хрустальным сферам. * David Cook. Beyond the Moons. 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-153-9). * Nigel Findley. Into the Void. 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-154-7). * Roger E. Moore. The Maelstrom’s Eye. 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-344-2). * Elaine Cunningham. The Radiant Dragon. 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-346-9). * Nigel Findley. The Broken Sphere. 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-596-8). * Russ T. Howard. The Ultimate Helm. 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-651-4). Помимо романов, по сеттингу был также создан цикл комиксов, выпускавшийся «DC Comics» с сентября 1990 г. по ноябрь 1991 г. Компьютерные игры Единственной компьютерной игрой, действие которой происходит в этом сеттинге, стала « », разработанная компанией «Cybertech Systems» и изданная « » в 1992 году. В 2002 г. командой любителей был создан мод «The Arcane Space Tileset» для игры « », включающий корабли-спеллджаммеры, монстров и NPC, характерных для сеттинга. Список литературы по Spelljammer Базовые книги, дополнения и приключения * Jeff Grubb. TSR 1049 Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space. Boxed set. TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-762-9). * Allen Varney. TSR 9273 SJA1 Wildspace. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-819-6). * Jeff Grubb, Karen S. Boomgarden, Timothy B. Brown, William W. Connors, Troy Denning, Dale Donovan, Newton Ewell, Andria Hayday, Bruce Heard, Dale "Slade" Henson, Harold Johnson, J. Paul LaFountain, James Lowder, Blake Mobley, Kim Mohan, Roger E. Moore, Bruce Nesmith, Douglas Niles, Jean Rabe, Steven Schend, Skip Williams, Steve Winter. TSR 2109 MC7 Monstrous Compendium Spelljammer Appendix. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-871-4). * Ed Greenwood. TSR 9280 SJR1 Lost Ships. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-831-5). * Nigel Findley. TSR 9286 SJA2 Skull & Crossbows. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-845-5). * J. Paul LaFountain. TSR 9299 SJA3 Crystal Spheres. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-878-1). * Grant Boucher. TSR 9325 SJA4 Under the Dark Fist. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-131-8). * Dale "Slade" Henson. TSR 9312 SJR2 Realmspace. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-052-4). * Nigel D. Findley. TSR 9328 SJR4 Practical Planetology. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-134-2). * Scott Davis, Newton Ewell, John Terra. TSR 2119 MC9 Monstrous Compendium Spelljammer Appendix II. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-071-0). * Jeff Grubb. TSR 1065 Legend of Spelljammer. Boxed set. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-083-4). * Bruce Nesmith. TSR 9343 Goblins' Return. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-149-0). * L. Richard Baker III. TSR 9361 SJR5 Rock of Bral. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-345-0). * Rick Swan. TSR 9347 SJQ1 Heart of the Enemy. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-342-6). * Dale "Slade" Henson. TSR 1072 The War Captain’s Companion. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-343-4). * Nigel D. Findley. TSR 9374 SJR6 Greyspace. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-348-5). * Curtis Scott. TSR 2130 CGR1 The Complete Spacefarer’s Handbook. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-347-7). * Jean Rabe. TSR 9409 SJR7 Krynnspace. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-560-7). * Nicky Rea, Wes Nicholson. TSR 9411 SRJ8 Space Lairs. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-609-3). * Sam Witt. TSR 1087 The Astromundi Cluster. Boxed set. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-632-8). Примечание: SJA — Spelljammer Adventure; SJQ — Spelljammer Quest; SJR — Spelljammer Reference (под индексом SJR3 вышел экран ведущего); CGR — Campaign Guide Reference. Журнальные статьи Dragon * Jeff Grubb. Awash in Phlogiston. Dragon № 153. * Harold Johnson, Timothy B. Brown, Troy Denning. The call of the wildspace. Dragon № 159. Перевод * Steven E. Schend. Magic from the stars. Dragon № 159. Перевод * Ed Greenwood. Rough Times on Refuge. Dragon № 159. Перевод * Skip Williams. Sage Advice. Dragon № 171, № 175. Перевод * Roger E. Moore. REEEEEEEP!!! Dragon № 175. * Allen Varney. Ladders to the Sky. Dragon № 179. * Richard Baker. 'Avast, ye swabs, and heave to!'. Dragon № 183. * Jason M. Walker. Magic With an Evil Bite. Dragon № 184. * Matthew Webber. Weapons of Mass Destruction: On Sale Now! Dragon № 192. * David Montgomery, Jim Milner. The Black Pegasus Trading Co. Dragon № 199. * Jon Winter. Ecology of the Neogi. Dragon № 214. * Jonathan M. Richards. Ecology of the Xixchil: Makeovers. Dragon № 266. * Joshua Cole. Races of Spelljammer. Dragon № 339. * Roger E. Moore. The Scro. Dragon Annual № 1. Dungeon * James M. Ward. Jammin'. Dungeon № 21. * Shonn Everett. Visitors from above. Dungeon № 28. * Steve Kurtz. The Lady Rose. Dungeon № 34. * Steve Kurtz. The Sea of Sorrow. Dungeon № 36. * Steve Kurtz. Flowfire. Dungeon № 39. * Lawrence Kapture. Mammoth Problems. Dungeon № 41. * Steve Kurtz. An Artist’s Errand. Dungeon № 45. * Willie Walsh. Pakkililirr. Dungeon № 52. * Willie Walsh. Clarshh’s Sepulchre. Dungeon № 53. * Christopher Perkins. Gnome Droppings. Dungeon № 63. * Paul Culotta. Wildspawn. Dungeon № 71. * Christopher Perkins. The Scourge of Scalabar. Dungeon № 74. Polyhedron * Jeff Grubb. Spelljammer (preview). Polyhedron № 48. * Conners, Donovan, & Moore. Spelljamming Monsters. Polyhedron № 55. * Timothy B. Minniear. The Drunken Giff (adventure). Polyhedron № 71. * Timothy B. Brown. An 1889 Crystal Sphere. Polyhedron № 73. * Timothy B. Brown. A New Crystal Sphere.Polyhedron № 74. * Tom Prusa. In His Majesty’s Spacial Service (adventure). Polyhedron № 81. * Randall Lemon & Ed Peterson. Eye of the Leviathan (adventure). Polyhedron № 87. * Tom Prusa. Gorlash Spacescum (NPC). Polyhedron № 100. * Andy Collins. Spelljammer: Shadow of the Spider Moon. Polyhedron № 151. Примечания Ссылки * Spelljammer: Beyond the Moons, официальный веб-сайт Spelljammer для AD&D 2 и D&D 3 * Spelljammer Wiki * Elminster’s Library — Spelljammer — The Cloakmaster Cycle * Dragonhelm’s Guide to Krynnspace * Beyond the Moons — Crimson Sphere * Tarkas Brain Lab IV * Spelljammer: Shadow of the Spider Moon на сайте Энди Коллинза AndyCollins.net * Русскоязычный сайт по Spelljammer Категория:Сеттинги Категория:Spelljammer